From Chouko to Kyouya
by Areikoto
Summary: "I know you will never open this, like you did the other one. I guess I can understand, you don't return my feelings." "Please, I just want to hear your voice again. I just want to hear something you say. I miss your voice. Please." KyoxOC


Dear Kyouya,

As I write this letter, I wonder why? What am I going to say that I don't want seen by any other eyes besides yours? What is it that can't seem to come out in any other way besides to be written? Well I guess that would be affections, love. I guess that's the only thing that I would want to put into this letter that will only be viewed by your eyes. After all, what better way to get this letter to you then to send it to the laptop you are always present with.

I guess most of all I want to say thank you. Thanks to you I have felt accepted in at least one place. I felt more things then I ever have, one of them being love. Yes I admit I had fallen for you, something that seems to have happened to many. I guess this might be a waste of time, considering you've shot down every other girl who wanted you to accept their affection for you. I wonder, will you read this or brush this off for another day. But either way, thanks to you, I was accepted into the Host Club. I was made part of that family that Tamaki has, I was accepted for the first time since I was little.

I guess the main point of this letter is to express my admiration for you. It's something that could be said in many different ways and in every language but will you accept them? Would you even return them? Would I just be hoping for something that could never be? I wonder if you would accept them, my affections. I know it is silly to be sitting here, writing a letter that might be forgotten within minutes of reading. I know it's silly to long to be held in your arms, your eyes expressing the same thing which bubbles up within me when I see you. Love.

I guess after I send this to you I'll try to hide. I don't want to know if you think less of me, if you find me silly and childish. I don't want to hear it coming from you, Kyouya, the one I fell for. I don't want to think about being rejected, it just hurts to think about, it fills me with fear. I guess that is a common fear amongst people, the fear of being rejected. I wonder if this letter will make you see me any differently, if it will cause you to be disappointed in me or if it will answer a question you might have.

I hope that this letter is only read by you. I hope the only ones to know the things I've said here are you and me. I hope so but things have an odd way of getting out. Looking back on it I might not even send this. I don't want you to look at me with disappointment in your eyes, hidden behind those glasses. I wonder, do your true feelings show through those dark eyes? I guess I might never know. Well I guess I've wasted enough of your time with this letter. I'm sorry if this has caused you to look at me in disappointment and not of love.

Love,

Chouko

~I am a page break~

Dear Kyouya,

I know you will never open this, like you did the other one. I guess I can understand, you don't return my feelings. It's simple to understand really, that's why you never opened it. I guess I was a fool to think you'd return my feelings, not with all the other girls. Each were prettier then me so I can understand. I guess I'll make this one shorter then the last one. I'm sorry to have inconviencet you, Kyouya.

Love,

Chouko

~I am a page break~

Dear Kyouya,

I know you may not look at me the same but please, just talk to me. It's been two months since I sent that letter to you. Please, I just want to hear your voice again. I just want to hear something you say. I miss your voice. Please.

Love,

Chouko

~I am a page break~

Chouko sat over her laptop on the desk. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks and onto the keys of the laptop. She hit the send button, knowing it would do no good. She would never get a reply, she would never hear his voice, nor see him again. Not after what happened. Not after that car accident, not after that horrible day.

~Flashback~

The entire host club was sitting in two cars, heading back to the hotel after being at the beach for the day. Chouko was sitting next to Kyouya, smiling at him. She was finally going to tell him how she felt about him, that she was in love with him. But then the car jerked, there was the loud screeching of tires on the road. The sound of shattering glass filled their ears as well as screams. Chouko screamed loudly as something covered her, something heavy and warm. Soon though she was unconscious. Her last thought was hoping that Kyouya was okay.

~Time Skip~Chouko's POV~

I opened my eyes slowly, wondering where I was and what happened. "Hey guys! She's waking up." I heard Haruhi's voice say.

I sat up with much difficulty and saw that I was in a hospital bed. Haruhi was sitting next to me and the rest of the host club was slowly filing into my room. Each face was sad and there was one missing. My eyes widened as she said," Where is he? Where's Kyouya?"

Tamaki shook his head before turning away and out of the room. I looked to Haruhi for an explanation. "Chouko he died. Kyouya-senpai died in the crash protecting you. I'm sorry." Haruhi said sadly.

I shook my head, tears already forming in my eyes. "No, I didn't get to tell him yet. This can't be." I sat there in disbelief of what I heard, Kyouya was gone. I would never have the chance to tell him I loved him. I just sat there, tears falling down my cheeks, not saying a word.

~I am a page break~

Dear Kyouya,

I haven't spoken to anyone since the accident. I keep hoping that I'll wake up and this will all be a horrible dream. I wish I could hear your voice again, I wish I could see you again. I haven't had one night where my dreams weren't plagued with dreams of you. You shouldn't have protected me, you should've worried about yourself, then I wouldn't have to face this all alone. I wouldn't have to sit here while you're gone. I'm sorry, Kyouya.

Love,

Chouko

~I am a page break~

I sat back in my chair, wiping away the tears that always seemed to fall now. I had lost the ability to stop crying, I lost it when Kyouya died.. I also lost the ability to smile, having forgotten how to when the only reason I had to smile was taken away. I stood up from my chair and walked over to my bed. I laid down, hoping that tonight wouldn't be another night plagued by those dreams, or to put it better, nightmares.

~I am a page break~

I woke up the next morning to a familiar pinging noise. I slowly got up, thinking it was Tamaki sending another one of those stupid chain e-mails again. Then, after putting on my glasses, I looked at the address before quickly opening it.

~I am a page break~

Dear Chouko,

I'm sorry I've put you through this, I honestly never wanted to cause you any grief. I read your other letters and I have to say I'm sorry. I have also fallen for you but now it is too late to show it. In fact I had fallen quite hard for you. Please do me one thing, got to the place where we first met. I would be sincerely happy if you did.

Love and apologies,

Kyouya

~I am a page break~

I walked into the park near my house and to the first place I had ever met Kyouya. I looked up to the large tree, an old oak tree, and felt the tears start to flow down my cheeks once more. I wiped them away while looking down at the roots of the tree, mumbling to myself how stupid I was acting. That letter couldn't have been from Kyouya, he had been gone for two years now. If he had survived then I would have heard from him by now.

Suddenly I felt something wipe away stray tears from my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." When I heard that I looked up, chocolate meeting onyx. I quickly launched myself at the person, crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry I had to do that, Chouko. Can you forgive me for this? I just couldn't risk you following me on such a business trip."

I looked up at him through my tears and punched him in the arm. "I'll only forgive you because I love you but please for the love of all that is good never do that again. I don't think I could go through that again. Please." My voice got lower near the end, near pleading with him, with Kyouya.

"I promise never to do that again." He told me as he took me into his embrace.

~I am a page break~

^alternate ending^

I walked into the park close to my house, to the tree where I first met Kyouya. It was a simple old oak tree, not really having much meaning to anyone who hasn't had something special happen there. Once it came into my view I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be reminded of what I had lost. I walked over to the tree, place my hand on the rough bark, before noticing something oddly colored out of the bottom of my eye. I looked down and saw a single dark purple paper rose. I bent down to pick it up and once it was in my hand I stood back up. Then I felt something cold fall into my hand. I put the rose in my other hand and found a simple silver band. On the outside where two sets of initials with a heart in between them.

K.O C.M


End file.
